A Storm Brewing
by L.Arterix
Summary: There is a brawl brewing between the local Socs and Greasers, but Grimmjow, the Greasers leader, has bigger problems: the new guy, Ulquiorra. Can Grimmjow handle to pressure from the Socs and his newfound feelings for his green-eyed friend? Lets find out, shall we? M/M GrimmUlqui YAOI don't like, don't read, that simple Read and review please! I feed on reciews, and im starving


"Who is he?" I asked Stark. "New kid I guess." He said, his head falling back down on his jacket. "Your a real help." I told him, Watching the strange kid sitting in the corner. I didn't know why but i couldn't take my eyes off him. His jade eyes caught mine and we stared at each other for a moment. i walked over to him and opened my mouth to say hi but he cut me off.

He didn't say anything but his piercing green gaze made the words die in my throat. "Can I help you?" he asked, his voice was a soft, almost girlie soprano. "I, uh, umm, my name is-" The bell rang and he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Real slick, grease ball." D-roy said, sneering and pushing me into the wall. "Fuck you donkey boy!" I yelled at him. D-roy looked at me with murder in his eyes and went to class. "You better watch out, he might try to jump you again." Stark said, grabbing my arm and pulling me toward first hour.

History dragged ass and i fell asleep with Stark at the back of the classroom. The hour ended and my head snapped up in a blur of teal. The new boy was poking me and Stark. "Umm hey-" was all I got before his gaze shot through me again and I fell silent.

He walked away and Stark laughed. I punched him and grabbed up my things. We headed to gym at the back of the crowd. It was my lucky day, we had wrestling today, and I got paired with D-roy and his fucked up teeth.

"Hey grease ball, ready to get bea-" He said, right before I blasted him. I grabbed him by the shoulders and smashed his face into my knee. he hit the ground and 3 of his rotten ass teeth landed next to him. I raised my foot to curb stomp him and Mr. Zangetsu caught my leg with his stick, "That good enough, you have won." He said, pushing me to the side before I dropped my foot anyways.

There was a crash and I whipped my head around to see who fell. Sosuke had dropped Renji and was sitting on his back, torqueing his arms behind him. "Yeah! That's the way Sosuke!" I yelled. He smiled and rammed Renji's head into the floor, knocking him out cold. "Your gonna pay for that, greaser!" Yelled Tōshirō Hitsugaya, A senior and the leader of the Socs here in Memphis.

"Pffffffff, If you think you got what it takes, then bring it-" "I'm afraid you will have to save that for another day, Mr. Aizen. Your only allowed one opponent, you know that." Mr. Zangetsu said, placing his stick between Toshiro and Sosuke.

There was a strangled scream and a loud thump of a body hitting the ground and every body turned to see what had happened. Everyone stood shocked, unable to believe what they were seeing. The strange new kid had pinned chad to the ground and torqued his arm so far up that it had popped out of socket and was laying, uselessly, on his back, where the small boy was sitting.

Mr. Zangetsu's eyebrow raised and he looked down at his clipboard. Well done Mr. Cifer, you are the first to take down Mr. Yasutora. The shady gym coach turned to me and said, "Mr. Jagerjaques, would you kindly help Mr. Cifer take Mr. Yasutora to see nurse Kotetsu?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Zangetsu." His Texas drawl made my name sound strange… But hey, I get to talk to this Mr. Cifer. I walked over to where Chad was lying, passed out, on the ground and hoisted him up, God is he heavy! I pulled his unbroken arm over my shoulder and slung him across my back. The boy opened the door and I dragged him out.

"You must be a hell of a lot stronger than you look to have taken down Chad. The only person I know that has ever beat him is his brother, Jidanbo." I said, hoping to start a conversation with the boy. 'Wait, why am I trying to talk to this boy? Normally I would tell him to shut up and walk….' "I can handle myself." Was all he said

"What is your name?" I asked, while at the same time asking myself why I cared. "My name is Ulquiorra Cifer, what's your first name Mr. Jagerjaques?" He asked me, a brighter tone in his voice. 'Apparently he likes compliments…' "Grimmjow, Its nice to meet you, Ulqiorra." I said, a faint smile on my lips as I held out my hand for him to shake.

His skin was soft and warm, I didn't want him to let go. 'What the fuck are you thinking!?' I screamed at myself, 'And why are you grinning like an idiot?' I was sad when he let go and opened the door to the nurse's office. I dragged the still faint chad over to the chintz sofa in the corner and dropped him onto it. "What happened to him?" Ms. Kotetsu asked. "Ulquiorra beat him down!" I said, a little more excited than necessary.

Ulquiorra blushed and looked away. He really likes the compliments. He is so cute when he blushes… 'wait, what the fuck did I just say!?' "Do you mean Mr. Cifer?" She asked, looking at Ulquiorra astonished. "Yep, Nobody saw it, but he dropped Chad and broke his arm!" I said, still more excited than I should be. Ulquiorra blushed a little deeper, the strange green lines on his cheeks standing out a bright emerald, matching his beautiful green eyes…

"You two run along, classes are about to switch." Ms. Kotetsu told us. We nodded and left. I let Ulquiorra walk ahead of me and my eyes dragged down to his ass. It was perf- 'WHAT THE FUCK!? HE IS A DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? My eyes snapped up to his hair, watching it swish back and forth with his each step…

We gathered our things and went to Arithmacy with Mr. Kurotsuchi. "Is that the teacher?" Ulquiorra asked "Yup, Mayuri Kurotsuchi." I told him, a grimace creeping across my face as I remembered that I hadn't done my homework. "He looks like a deranged madman…." Ulquiorra said, headed towards the back of the classroom.

My face cracked and I almost laughed out loud. Mr. Kurotsuchi looked at me with evil eyes and I shuffled over to my seat. Ulquiorra had picked the one between me and Sosuke, so he spent the whole class being pestered by Sosuke about how he beat Chad. All he said was "I can take care of myself." Which mad Sosuke want to know even more.

The bell rang and we all went to lunch. I got my lunch from my locker and headed to my usual spot. Not knowing where to go, Ulquiorra followed me. Chad was back, sitting with his mountain of a brother, Jidanbo, who was sharpening his cleaver that he carried. "Is he allowed to have that here?" Ulquiorra asked me. I laughed and pulled out my switchblade. Everybody else did as well and there was a chorus of clicks, clacks, and pops as Tatsuki, Chad, Sosuke, Ichigo, Hichigo, Kaien, Shuhei, and Byakuya pulled out their assortment of switchblades and box cutters.

Ulquiorra gasped and stepped back. I chuckled, "Don't worry, he is cool." I turned to him with a smile on my face, "Your with me, they are cool." I told him as I dropped the curvy blade of my knife back into its handle. I took my leather jacket off and slung it over his shoulders. Another chorus of slicks sounded out as all the blades were stowed and everybody returned to their lunch.

"Everybody, this is Ulquiorra, he is the badass who owned Chad." I said. He blushed and everyone froze. Tatsuki was the first to speak. "That shrimp took Chad?" she asked, skeptical. Chad spoke up, "I still don't know how you got behind me, but well done." The air broke with excited chatter and a rush to shake hands with the shrimp.

"Whoa! Everybody chill!" I yelled, pushing back the triplets, "Ok, one at a time! The three photo copies are Ichigo, Hichigo, and Kaien, You already met Sado, he prefers to be called Chad, The mountain with the meat cleaver is his older brother, Jidanbo. The guy with the tattoos is Shuhei. The flashy one is Byakuya. The buster with the movie star hair is Sosuke And last but never least, is our stunning beauty- oooff!" Tatsuki punched me in the stomach and Introduced herself, "I'm Tatsuki. You are the infamous Ulquiorra Cifer, it's a pleasure." She offered her hand and he looked at it. "Just shake her hand." I gasped, still breathless from her punch

Ulquiorra shook her hand. "Where is Stark?" I asked, rubbing my stomach and looking around. There was a click and the tingle of warm steel pressing into my neck, "You never would have seen it coming." Stark's sleepy voice whispered into my ear. I whirled around and pushed him against the wall, pressing our bodies together.

I pressed my blade against his thigh and my lips to his ear and whispered, "You didn't see that coming." Stark laughed and snapped his knife shut. "Nope, but watch where you point that thing," he dropped his voice to a whisper, "You might turn me on." I looked at him for a second ad jumped back. Stark laughed louder and harder, "What's wrong Grimmy? Can't you take a joke?" He said

"Shut up and go back to sleep." I told him, picking up my lunch and stalking off to my usual spot by Sosuke and Chad. Ulquiorra followed me and sat down next to me. "So you took down little Sado." Jidanbo said, lodging his cleaver in the table and making Ulquiorra jump. "Y-yes." He told the mountain. Chad stopped rubbing his lucky coin and looked up, watching Jidanbo carefully. A deep rumble like and earthquake came forth and the mountain's face split with mirth.

Everyone turned to look, wondering what was so funny. The mountain continued to rumble and shake with laughter for a while. When it subsided and he wiped the tears from his eyes, he clapped Ulquiorra on the back, sending him sprawling forward. My arm snapped out and I caught a fist full of my jacket. I reeled him back in and turned to Jidanbo, "Careful or you'll knock him out!" I said

The bell rang and it was time for Literature with Mr. Sasakibe. "Shit." I grabbed my sandwich and sucked it down while I hurried to my locker. It took a minute to find the cheesy novel Mr. Sasakibe was making us read, so the halls were empty on my way to class. Almost empty. I was about to open the door to class when I heard the unmistakable sound of a someone being slammed into a locker.

I went to investigate and found Renji and D-roy pinning Ulquiorra's arms while Toshiro punched him in the gut, banging him off the locker behind him. My blood began to boil. A little voice in my brain started to ask me why I cared so much, but I ignored it and ran. I speared Toshiro and blasted him. I heard a rib break and I pounced on D-roy. He was still shocked by my sudden appearance and holding Ulquiorra's arm. I punched him in the face, enjoying the sound of his fucked-up teeth breaking. He staggered and fell down.

I turned to Renji, who had recovered from the shock of my appearance. He dropped Ulquiorra's arm and backed up, putting his hands up in surrender. "Your going to pay for this, Ulqui." Toshiro rasped, talking quietly so as not to agitate his rib. I picked up Ulquiorra from where he had slumped to the floor. Renji followed suit and helped Toshiro to his feet. A newly roused D-roy helped as they both supported their slightly shorter master.

"Are you alright?" I asked the barely conscious lump in my arms. "That Kinda hurt." The lump caughed, a little blood coming from his mouth and staining my white t-shirt. I shook my head and carried him to the nurse's office. "Oh my what happened!?" Ms. Kotetsu, snatching him out of my arms. Toshiro and his goons caught him alone. "I see. And should I be expecting them?" she asked, pulling his shirt up and off.

"I don't… I don't think they want anyone to know they were beaten." I said, stammering a little. 'his chest is so smooth and pale…' The ugly purple and blue-green blotches on his tummy made my rage nearly boil over. 'I bet his skin is soft like his hand…' The little voice of reasons had gone into over drive screaming at me, but I ignored it completely, and let my rage rule.

The rational part of me spoke up. 'what are you going to do when Toshiro comes to make good on his threat?' I must have dropped off while thinking about it, because Ms. Kotetsu was shaking me and telling me to wake up. I opened my eyes groggily and wondered why I was in the nurse's office. Then my memory finished loading and I snapped awake. "Is Ulquiorra ok?" I asked her, a little more desperation in my voice than I would have liked.

"I'm fine, just a cracked rib." Ulquiorra said. His shirt was still off and my eyes moved to admire his small, lightly muscled chest. He had a bandage strip wrapped around him, covering most of his torso. My eyes flicked up and I noticed he was saying something. "Could you say that again? I'm still kinda sleepy." I said lamely. I felt a blush ting my cheeks. 'why are you blushing?' why am I blushing? I wondered.

I was asking if you would walk home with me, in case Toshiro shows up." He said, My face lit up in a smile and he looked at me, still waiting for an answer. "Sure," I'd love to. I said the last part in my head. Ms. Kotetsu spoke up then. Since it's Friday, you may leave now, if you would like to." Ulquiorra and I said it almost the same time. "Yes ma'am!"

"Ok. Hold on a moment." She said, opening a drawer in her desk. She pulled out her purse and extracted a $10 bill. "Fill yours up, don't spend this on cigarettes, got it?" I sighed, "Yes mom." I told her. She handed it to me with a bright smile and said. "See you at home Grimmy!" She ruffled my hair and went back to her desk.

Ulquiorra put his shirt back on. We stepped out into the hall. He handed my leather jacket back to me. With a mumbled "thanks" I shrugged it on. I pulled out my come and pressed the release. It shot out of the handle and I began to repair my blue spikes. "So, the nurse is your mom?" Ulquiorra asked I flinched slightly and looked around to see if there was anyone that could overhear us. Satisfied the hall was deserted, I turned to him.

"Yes, Isane is my mom." I said with a sigh. "That's kinda cool. And she gave you money, that's awesome, "he said brightly, "What did she mean by fill yours up?" he finished. That cracked me. My face split into a wide smile. "You will see soon enough." I told him. We walked in comfortable silence out to the student parking lot.

In the last row, surrounded by other muscle cars and jalopies, was my car, a green '67 Plymouth Barracuda. The look on his face was priceless. My cackling laugh rolled across the parking lot. "This is yours!?" he half shrieked. "Yeah, I saved up alotta money for this. It's worth every drop of sweat and every once of energy I put into earning the money." I said proudly, pulling out a rag and wiping smudges off the wind shield.

"So I take it you like my car?" I asked him All he did was nod "Come on, you can ogle it when we get to your house." I told him, opening the door and sinking in to the plush leather seat. He followed suit and I started the engine. Ulquiorra's jaw dropped as the car rumbled to life. I reached over and pushed his mouth shut. "What's wrong with you? Haven't you ever heard a car start before?" I asked him.

He whipped around in his seat to face me so fast that I didn't have time to lean back. Our lips brushed for a moment. Though it was only for a second, I swear I felt a spark. Ulquiorra didn't miss a beat. "That's a 426 HEMI big block!" He almost yelled. I mumbled "yeah" and he started rambling about performance upgrades and advantages and I wasn't listening.

My lips were still tingling. His lips were soft and full and felt wonderful against mine. 'Do you even listen to me any more?' that little voice sounded highly irritated and slightly worried. Fine, Il listen . 'the little voice had a bad feeling about sitting here.' I looked around and saw Toshiro and his goons headed our way. "Buckle up Ulqui." I told him, pushing him into his seat and grabbing the stick.

I slammed it into reverse and whipped out of my spot. Then I slammed it into first and gagged it. The engine roared and the tires screamed as we left burnt rubber and smoke. Toshiro and his goons watched with slack jaws as I blew by them in a green blur.

I raced to the gas station and came to a screaming halt. I looked at Ulquiorra with a huge grin on my face. He was shuddering and breathing shallowly. "Are- are you ok?" I asked. I shook him and he stopped shaking. "That…. That was fucking AMAZING! YOUU HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN!" He screamed. "Alright alright, just calm down!" I said He sat down and started breathing deeply. I got out and filled the tank up. I paid the cashier and went back out. Ulquiorra was fidgeting with the radio. "Hey, I'v got a couple bucks, wanna go get something to eat?" I asked him when I got in. He sat back in his seat and buckled the belt.

"Sure, I'm kinda hungry. And I'm sorry I freaked out, that was just…. Amazing. I'v never felt anything like that before in my life…" He said, trailing off and looking around the car with lusty eyes. I started the car and his eyes closed. His body relaxed and he lay there, just listening to the low rumble of the engine. I slid it into first and pulled out of the gas station.

We swung by Petey's burger shack and sucked down a couple of burgers and a bag of fries. We got in the car and I remembered that I had to take him home. "Where do you live?" I asked him, sliding the key into the ignition. "Oh, umm, do-do you think we could go back to your house for a while?" he asked, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Sure I guess." My heart was fluttering as I turned the key and drove home.

The moment I pulled into the garage, Sajin came bounding over his tail wagging excitedly. I got out and petted him, scratching behind his ears and rubbing his belly. "Is that your dog?" a suddenly shy Ulqiorra asked from the other side of the car, Sajin heard him and went over to him. He sniffed and growled, making Ulquiorra step back. The hound pounced. Suddenly the smaller boy was on the ground under a mass of brown fur.

He let out a strangled cry as he was licked to death by the beastly Mastiff. I laughed hard, tears coming to my eyes as he vainly struggled against my tiger striped pet. I wiped the tears from my eyes and and called him off. "Go lay down Sajin." I told him, pointing to the corner and pulling Ulquiorra to his feet. "That's Sajin. He likes you." I told him, brushing some dust off of him. "How do you figure?" He asked, wiping slobber off his face with his shirt. "He didn't bite you. Didn't you want to look under the hood?" I asked, reaching in the door and pulling the release.

His head snapped up and he grabbed the release on the hood and gently, almost lovingly, pulled up the hood. His eyes glazed over as the gleaming chrome and blued steel met his eyes. (engine freak details-since it would just be a bunch of jargon to y'all-)

I watched him literally drool as he stared, fixated at the 440 big block before him. I reached in and started it. The engine purred to life and he gasped, sagging slightly and leaning against the car. I came up behind him and reached past him. I grabbed the throttle cable and pulled it slightly. The engine revved up to a low growl and I heard a sound like a moan.

I pulled the cable a little harder and the engine lurched, growling louder. Ulquiorra pressed against me and moaned. He felt good against me. I jerked the cable and the engine roared, making the whole car shake. He pressed our bodies tight together and moaned loudly. I went to pull the cable again and he caught my arm. He turned to face me and I saw the lust in his eyes.

Before I could move, he pressed his lips against mine. They were so soft against mine… He pulled me closer to him and pressed our bodies together once more. My eyes went wide. I felt his hard on against mine and his tongue against my bottom lip. I parted my lips and his tongue, sweet and warm, slid into my mouth. His hands tangled themselves in my spiky blue hair as our tongues battled for dominance. I beat him and he took his hands from my hair, instead sliding them under my shirt.

He pulled his lips from mine and pulled my shirt off. He began biting and kissing and sucking everywhere. I couldn't help but gasp and moan. Ulquiorra bit my nipple and sucked on it, making me sag forward and moan louder. His hands mover to my pants and undid them. My length sprang out and he took it in his hand. I moaned louder as he lightly squeezed it and pumped it.

He grabbed my hips and turned us. I shut the hood and leaned against it. He kissed me again and then he sank down to his knees, dragging his hands down my chest as he went. His tongue went in circles around my head. I gasped again when he took my head into his mouth. I looked down at him. 'he looks so cute with my dick in his mouth…'

Without warning he slammed his head down, taking my entire length at once. I moaned loudly and looked down at him. He looked up at me and mumbled, "Do you lige ib?" (Do you like it?) I moaned loudly and nodded. The vibrations from his voice felt amazing. He pulled back and coughed, then started bobbing his head up and down.

He wiped some saliva from his mouth and reached down. I heard his pants zipper and a small gasp sent more vibrations threw me. His eyes closed and he started humming a song. It felt so good I almost came then and there. He abruptly stopped and took me out of his mouth. I made an annoyed sound and he stood up. He pressed his lips back to mine for a moment then moved them to my ear.

"I'm ready for you." He whispered. My eyes widened and he smirked, trading places with me and hopping up onto the hood I had been leaning against. He wrapped his legs around my waist and pulled me to him. Wrapping his arms around my neck, he pulled me down to him and kissed me again. I felt one of his hands leave my neck and grab my length. He pressed it against his pucker and squeezed his legs. We both gasped, the sounds being captured by each other's mouth.

He was so tight and hot. I tried to move but his legs held me still. After a moment, his legs slacked and he nodded to me. I pulled out to the tip and pressed back in. he made a gasp of pain mixed with pleasure. I kept going, his gasps turning to moans as he adjusted to having me in him. "faster please!" He begged. I obliged and pounded into him. I lifted his hips and he cried out in pleasure.

I thrust into that same spot again and his eyes rolled back. I got the message and pounded into it relentlessly, his response was an endless stream of cries and moans. I felt my balls tighten and he gasped, "I- I'm going to cum!" " me too" I moaned, pumping into him extra hard a couple more times before I couldn't last any longer. I came and he did too, his load spilling onto his chest.

I fell forward and laid on his chest, exhausted. "I love you…" I heard Ulquiorra say, followed shortly by a cute snore.


End file.
